


better get out while you can

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ghoul hates Poison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better get out while you can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/gifts).



> Written for my [prompt-a-thon](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/194271.html).
> 
> Warning: angry fight sex
> 
> Prompt of Party Poison/Fun Ghoul - angry fight sex from Melusina
> 
> Title from _I Don't Love You Anymore_ by My Chemical Romance

"Ow." Poison tried to pull away, but Ghoul was holding on to his elbow hard, thumb and forefinger digging in, pressing against the bone.

"Don't fucking move." Ghoul roughly dabbed at the cuts with the alk-soaked cloth.

It stung, and Poison started to protest. Ghoul just tightened his fingers warningly. "Shut the fuck up, Poison. I don't want to hear it."

He just couldn't help himself. "But—"

Ghoul grabbed the bottle of alk and threw it. It shattered against the wall, spraying glass shards and alk everywhere. "Shut up," Ghoul growled. He grabbed a handful of Poison's hair and yanked hard, dumping him out of the chair and onto the floor. "Stupid motherfucker."

Ghoul fell on top of him and Poison grunted as Ghoul's pointy elbow got him in the side; he'd probably have a bruise there later. His scalp stung where his hair had been pulled and he tried to push Ghoul _off_ , but he could be a heavy motherfucker when he tried.

He opened his mouth to argue with Ghoul, because that was how they worked. They pushed hard against each other, yelled and screamed and threw things. Neither of them ever gave ground; neither of them knew how to.

It made for some spectacular fights.

Ghoul grabbed him by the throat and tightened his fingers. "Don't fucking—" He broke off with a deep groan and frantically started working at the fastenings on his pants, gaze locked with Poison's.

Poison was frozen by what he saw in Ghoul's eyes, fear and anger and something that went so far beyond love that he didn't even have words for it. "Ghoul—"

"No, no, no. For once in your fucking life, just shut the hell up." Ghoul reached into his pants, pulled out his dick and started stroking it, fast and quick. With a warning squeeze, he let go of Poison's neck and clawed at Poison's shirt, exposing his pale belly. "I hate you so fucking much sometimes," he panted, eyes closed tight as he jerked himself off. "Fucking hate—" He cried out and curled over, head resting against Poison's chest for a moment.

Poison felt him come, hot and wet against his stomach, and reached out to touch Ghoul, to hold him as he shuddered. His hands settled lightly onto Ghoul's hunched shoulders and Ghoul jerked away, stumbling to his feet, awkwardly pulling up his pants.

"If you _ever_ do anything that stupid again, I'll fucking leave you." And he walked away.

-fin- 


End file.
